codex40kfandomcom-20200214-history
Urgot
++++ PROFILE ++++ Name: Urgot <> Archetype: Chosen <> Alignment: Nurgle <> Past Allegiance: LEGIO XIV Death Guard Pride: Fortitude <> Disgrace: Regret <> Motivation: Immortality Special Ability: Cold Killer (May re-roll the Crit Result when inflicting Zealous Hatred) Description: Born over ten millenia ago in Barrabas, Urgot is a veteran legionnaire of the Death Guard and one of the original traitors who stood by their Primarchs against the Emperor and his ilk during the Horus Heresy. The great war is all but hazy memories to him, though, much like the countless battles he fought for his legion in and out of the Eye of Terror. How he disbanded from his legion and ended up in the Screaming Vortex, he doesn't remember. When, is another difficult question altogether considering how time flows in those regions where warp and realspace meet, but he's been fighting in the vortex for long enough to make a name for himself. His armour, though modified to better suit his needs, still bears the colours and iconography of the Death Guard that mark one as follower of the God of Decay and Pestilence. ++++ CHARACTERISTICS ++++ Weapon Skill (WS): 37 Ballistic Skill (BS): 46 Strength (S): 60 (10 SB due to Unnatural Strength) Toughness (T): 63 (10 TB due to Unnatural Strength) Agility (Ag): 31 Intelligence (Int): 37 Perception (Per): 41 Willpower (WP): 43 Fellowship (Fel): 36 Infamy (Inf): 44 ++++ WOUNDS ++++ Current: 22 | Total: 22 | Critical: 0 | Fatigue: 0 ++++ WEAPONS ++++ Autocannon Class: Heavy | Range: 300m | RoF: S/4/- | Dmg: 3d10+8 I | Pen: 6 | Ammo: 100/100 | Rld: 2Full | Special: May add +10 to attack roll or automatically score one extra hit on a success; Jams on 91-00; Every attack spends 4 x RoF; Must roll T after combat, failure results in -1 wounds, ignoring AP and TB. Grenade Class: Thrown | Range: SBx3 | Dmg: 2d10 E | Pen: 0 | Special: Toxic (2); Blast (6); Ignores armor unless it is enviromentally sealed; Leaves gas cloud in the blast area for 1d10 Rounds, anyone entering takes 1d10 E damage with the Toxic Quality that also ignores armor if it is not enviromentally sealed. Bolter Class: Basic | Range: 100m | RoF: S/3/- | Dmg: 1d10+9 X | Pen: 4 | Ammo: 24/24 | Rld: Full | Special: Tearing Bolt Pistol Class: Pistol | Range: 30m | RoF: S/2/- | Dmg: 1d10+9 X | Pen: 4 | Ammo: 8/8 | Rld: Full | Special: Tearing Chainsword Class: Melee | Dmg: 1d10+3+SB R | Pen: 3 | Tearing, Balanced ++++ ARMOUR ++++ Head (1-10): 9 | Right Arm (11-20): 9 | Left Arm (21-30): 9 | Body (31-70): 11 | Right Leg (71-86): 9 | Left Leg (86-00): 9 Devotional Iconography (Nurgle): +10 to Command tests against Daemons or servants of Nurgle. All Lesser Daemons of Nurgle not under somebody else's command automatically treat the wearer as their commander. -10 to all Fellowship tests against Daemons or servants of opposed Chaos Gods. Auto-senses (With helmet on: gain Dark Sight; Heightened Senses; Immunity to Flash and Stun Grenades; Called Shot as a Half Action) Sustainable Power Source (Everlasting power supply) Enhanced Ceramite Plating (AP 10 on Body instead of 8) ++++ MOVEMENT ++++ Half Move: 4 | Full Move: 8 | Charge: 12 | Run: 21 ++++ SKILLS ++++ Athletics (S) Awareness (Per) Command (Fel) Common Lore (War) (Int) Dodge (Ag) +10 Forbidden Lore (Adeptus Astartes; Horus Heresy; The Long War) (Int) Intimidate (S) +10 Linguistics (Low Gothic) (Int) Navigate (Surface) (Int) Operate (Surface) (Ag) Parry (WS) Stealth (Ag) Survival (Per) ++++ TALENTS & TRAITS ++++ Ambidextrous Amphibious Ancient Warrior (Commands special respect from other veterans of the Long War; +10 to all Fel tests when dealing with them; CSM Minions have +10 loyalty; Legion Weaponry counts as one Availability category lower; Despised by the Imperium, specially the Adeptus Astartes.) Bulging Biceps Dark Sight (No penalty for Darkness; Only with helmet) Deadeye Shot (Called Shots are only -10) Disarm (Full Action Opposed WS Test, Success disarms the target; Success by 3 DoS or more takes the weapon) Disturbing Voice (+10 to Intimidate Tests, -10 to Charm Tests) Heightened Senses (Sight; Hearing) (+10 to relevant Tests; +20 with helmet) Jaded (Terrifying but natural occurrences do not elicit Fear Tests) Legion Weapon Training Lightning Reflexes (May roll Initiative twice and keep the best roll) Machine (1) (Immune to Vacuum, Cold and mind-influencing psychic effects; AP counts against Fire Damage; +1 AP) Nerves of Steel (May reroll failed WP Tests to avoid or recover from Pinning; +10 to WP Tests against Intimidation) Quick Draw (May draw Pistol, Basic or Melee weapon as a Free Action) Rapid Reload (Half all Reload times) Resistance (Cold; Heat; Poison) (+10 when making tests to resist the effects) Sound Constitution (3) Sturdy (+20 to Tests made to resist Grappling and Takedown) Unarmed Warrior (Unarmed attacks count as armed; 1d10+SB Primitive (7)) Unnatural Strength (+4 SB; +2 DoS on S Tests) Unnatural Toughness (+4 TB; +2 DoS on T Tests) ++++ GEAR ++++ Blight Grenade x10 Legion Bolter Legion Bolt Pistol Legion Chainsword Legion Power Armour Reaper Autocannon (Ammo Glutton, Belt Feed, Cursed Metal, Twin-Linked, Unreliable) ++++ INFAMY POINTS ++++ Total: 4 | Current: 4 - Remove all levels of Fatigue - Heal 5 Wounds and any Critical Damage (Critical Effects are not removed) - Add +10 bonus to a single Test before rolling. ++++ CORRUPTION ++++ CP: 20 Machinoid (Machine (1) and Sturdy Traits) ++++ EXPERIENCE ++++ Current: 500 | Total Spent: 2650 Ancient Warrior - 250 xp Toughness (Simple) - 250 xp Survival (Per) - 200 xp Intimidate (S) (Trained) - 350 xp Disturbing Voice - 250 xp Jaded - 250 xp Command - 250 xp Sound Constitution - 200 xp x3 Toughness (Intermediate) - 250 xp Khorne: 1 Nurgle: 9 Unaligned 1 Category:Player Character Category:Excidium Category:Black Crusade